


departure

by party_peacock



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, M/M, SV Winter Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_peacock/pseuds/party_peacock
Summary: There was something about Jared Dunn that made him want to try.





	departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiquitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquitea/gifts).



> Hi folks! This is my holiday submission for antiquitea, a little late, sorry!! I've had a rough December, but I'm glad to have participated in this exchange with you all! Happy Holidays!

The engine cuts off abruptly, startling Richard out of his trance. Wrapped between the soft Christmas music playing and the quiet murmur of Jared describing his plans for rest of the evening, he had nodded off. He coughs. Looks over at his friend.

'Boyfriend,' he silently corrects himself.

Jared finishes talking and smiles at him, reaching out to gently brush his forearm.

"Would you like me to help you with your luggage?"

"No, no it's just my backpack and a small suitcase, I got it. Thank you, though. Jared. For driving me. I, uh...really appreciate it. You. I appreciate you." His fingers brush Jared's knuckles and he looks down as he speaks.

Richard has always struggled with this, with gratitude. With being vulnerable. But there's something about Jared's hundred Watt smile, the soft crinkles at the corner of his baby blue eyes. Something transformative about the past two weeks they've spent, largely between the sheets, using their bodies to communicate. A wordless conversation about the passion between them that had grown slowly over the years, like a daffodil peeking out between the cracks of the pavement. There was something about Jared Dunn that made him want to try.

Jared titters and lifts his hand to his chest. "Gosh, Richard, you're making me blush!"

"Well. It's all true."

Jared smiles mischievously and reaches up to smooth out Richard's collar.

"You're dressed up awfully nice for a plane ride. Gotta look nice when you tell your parents about us, huh?"

Richard can tell from his tone and his dimpled cheek that he's teasing, but his anxiety spikes nevertheless. He gags a little. He's had little time to really think about what it means to be dating Jared, who is not only his first male partner, but his employee. His stomach lurches at the knowledge that he'll be spending an entire week back home in Tulsa for Christmas, unable to seek out Jared's soft lips whenever his own threaten to unleash the full extent of his existential crisis about possibly being a little gay and telling other people. His head plunges between his legs and he can feel Jared's huge hands spread across his shoulders.  
"Oh my goodness, Richard, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I should have realized a joke like that would send you into a panic attack, I've been so thoughtless, I-"

Richard takes a deep breath before raising his head up, gripping his knees tightly. He shuts his eyes and tries to bring himself out of his head and into his body.

Oddly, he finds himself thinking about the morning after their first night together. The morning after the office holiday party that Jared graciously offered to host at his impeccable condo.

_Richard wakes with a start: gasping for air, bewildered by the sudden prickling feeling of every rivulet of sweat that creeps down his skin. It's Thursday. Wednesday? Didn't he have a meeting scheduled for Thursday? He's not sure. His head pounds._

_A sudden wave of terror sweeps over his body, every follicle standing at attention. "How much did I drink?" He wonders. Richard peels the duvet off his damp skin and sits up, cradling his forehead between his fingers. When his vision clears, he realizes he's naked. In Jared's bed. In Jared's condo. After an office party where he irresponsibly got blackout drunk with his coworkers, including the coworker he just happens to constantly think about._

_His mind snaps to an excerpt, and suddenly he can feel his cock begin to fill at the thought: Jared whispering his name in his ear. Jared learning forward to capture his lips and lap them into his wet, pink mouth. The feel of his bony heel at the small of Richard's back, urging him on, urging him further inside. The slick drag of his cock in his hole, opened up by Jared's seemingly experienced fingers, Richard watching in awe, mouth drunkenly slackjaw, and having to grip the base of his cock to keep from shooting._

_Richard looks down at his dick in the sober light of day, over at the still sleeping form of Jared, and back down at his dick. He wails, and immediately vomits from anxiety._

It took a few days of quiet talking between their rabid exploration of each other's bodies for Richard to articulate how much he wanted this, and how much that terrified him. The immense hunger he felt for Jared's body, for his devotion. The existential terror of admitting to the Hacker Hostel, to his parents, that he felt this way for not just any man, but for Jared Dunn, this peculiar and peculiarly beautiful man.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you home with me. I really wasn't anticipating...this. Any of this." He threads his fingers through Jared's slender digits, ragged nails pressing crescents into his skin. Jared huffs out a laugh and squeezes his hand.

"Don't be silly. Richard, oh if you only knew. How happy I am. It's been such a privilege to be with you. If you're not ready to say anything, I understand. If you never want to, even -- I know I'm a bit of an odd duck. I've stayed in the closet before. I don't want to pressure you-"

Richard leans forward and silences him with his chapped lips. He feels the tension evaporate from Jared's body. His heart clutches at the thought of Jared's willingness to contort himself at the whim of others. He wants to hurt the people who have hurt him.

"Yeah, but you're my odd duck. I have to go. I'll FaceTime you tonight." He embraces his CFO and breathes in the woodsy scent of his nondenominational holiday sweater. He peels away and takes a long look at his lover's wide doe eyes before hopping out of the car and retrieving his suitcase from the trunk. He waves and watches as Jared starts his car and pulls out of his parking spot.

He waits until this Volt disappears from his view before hefting his bag onto his shoulder and walking toward the glass doors of the airport, window clingers spelling out "Happy Holidays" cheerfully greeting travelers. His heart beats furiously in his throat. He feels electric. He smiles.

He's gonna tell them.


End file.
